The present invention relates to a cylindrical lock with an automatic electronic locking function and, more particularly, to a cylindrical lock that can cooperate with a burglarproof system and a remote control device to proceed with locking/unlocking operation.
Currently available cylindrical locks capable of locking/unlocking by using electricity can be coupled to a burglarproof system for achieving the locking/unlocking function by controlling electrification or non-electrification of an electromagnetic actuator. Specifically, an electromagnetic force is created when the electromagnetic actuator is electrified, causing movement of a sliding rod connected to the electromagnetic actuator, which, in turn, causes movement of internal parts of the cylindrical lock to achieve the locking or unlocking function.
Responsive to different needs in different situations, the cylindrical locks can be set to be in the locking state or the unlocking state upon electrification or non-electrification. However, the cylindrical locks can not maintain the locking or unlocking state if electricity can not be supplied to the electromagnetic actuator due to failure of the power system.
Thus, a need exists for a cylindrical lock that can cooperate with a burglarproof system and a remote control device to reliably proceed with locking/unlocking operation even if power failure occurs.